


Murple

by belmanoir



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The color only murderers can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_laugh_track](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_laugh_track/gifts).



> "Murple" was invented by Sonia.

"Well, Gus, it was obvious. Only a murderer would pretend not to be able to see murple after I explained to him what it was."

"So if he had said, 'Don't be a moron, Spencer, that's just lavender,' like Lassiter, you would have let him go?"

Shawn nodded his head sorrowfully. "Justice was hanging by a thread. I hope you appreciated the drama of the situation."

Gus rolled his eyes. "That's the stupidest plan I ever heard, Shawn. Now give me back my tie."


End file.
